The Help From Ones So Great
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: Loki knows he can't defeat Thanos on his own, just as he knows that he can't allow Thanos to get his hands on the Tesseract so instead he chooses to bring in help, help from a group of humans down on Midgard that are not all that they appear... Humans that seem to be very... Inhuman. Title originally Inhuman Help Chapter 2: Mary meets with the Inhuman Royals
1. Chapter 1:The Visit

**Edited A/N: I was just going to post the part I added as a separate chapter but I realized that it was way to short as a standalone chapter so I added it to this chapter instead hope you like the editions!**

**A/N So I was watching agents of Shield and I was liking the direction SHIELD was going so I started to think - what if Loki stumbled across them several years ago and befriended (Well one family exactly) them and then I started to think what if you he asked them for help while with Thanos. (Yes in my story he is being tortured) and then because I'm, well me, I decided that he needed a inhuman who he's known practically all her life because the other Inhumans (especially the Queen) don't trust the trickster. **

**P.S In my story there or several Inhuman cities scattered across the globe but Attilan is like the capital of the Inhuman world.**

**P.P.S I don't know much about the In-humans only what I've read online, so if I make any mistakes I apologize. **

***Edited P.P.S As of today (April 4th) I borrowed Secret Invasions: In-humans from the Library.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not Avengers or the In-humans or any character that looks as though they came from the Marvel Universe (Comics, Cinematic or otherwise)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Visit

By all rights Loki should not have projected himself the way he did to the young girl, but she was perhaps one of the few who would not waste time questioning him, and perhaps the only one who would not scream in shock, and he needed to do this quickly.

She was lying on her bed her head down resting on her arms her head was turned sideways and he could see her eyes were closed. Her dark brown wavy hair had grown in his absence and now appeared to have reached to her middle back.

He smiled slightly all the times he had caught her sleeping she would always so precious so innocent.

_Should you really be involving her into this? _

Loki shook his head he had already projected himself to her, and he had to let the Inhumans know, because they were probably the only that would be of any use.

So he took a deep breath and started to speak his voice echoing. "Mary wake up."

He eyes opened. "Wasn't asleep yet" She yawned deeply and rubbed her eyes. She turned her head toward him and her eyes widened. "Loki?" She asked. Her blue eyes widened in shock and seeing him there.

He smiled down at her. "Hello." his voice echoing around the room.

She heard the echo. "You're a projection, why not visit?"

He smiled this hadn't been the first time he had projected to her and he was happy that she seemed to remember the laws of magic that he had revealed to her.

"Because, Mary I am not on Asgard,"

She tilted her head confused. "Then where are you?"

He breathed deeply. "I do not know, Many things have occurred since the last time I saw you, which I promise to explain when I next see you, but I need you to listen to me now, with as little questions as possible, because I do not know how long I can keep this projection up understand?"

She bit her lip before sitting up bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, just as he remembered her doing when she was a little child. "Alright" She said.

He smiled at her "Thank you."

She nodded but said no more.

He took a deep breath and started to tell her leaving out the more terrifying details. He told her that a dark evil creature wanted him to rage war on earth in the hopes of procuring a dangerous object called the Tesseract. Which was currently being kept in the possession of a government organization called SHIELD. He spoke of the danger of allowing Thanos getting his hands on the Tesseract, and that he needed the help of the Inhumans if he was to stop Thanos completely.

He told all that he was able and when he was done he stopped and stared at Mary waiting for her to speak, wanting to know how she was taking.

She said nothing for a few moments then when she spoke. "Why me? Why not contact your father?"

His gaze darkened for a moment before they cooled. "Asgard believes me dead, I believe that for now it is in its best interest that they believe it."

Her eyes widened. "Why? Why do they believe you dead? What aren't you telling me?" She asked her eyes wide in fear.

Fear for him. It had been a long time since someone cared enough about him to feel fear for his sake.

He wanted to tell her everything, tell her what was truly happening outside of his projection that he was being tortured into compliance, that soon he would be unable to deny them, that he had been lied to his entire life, that he wasn't Asgardian like he had always believed but in fact a Jotunn.

He would have too if he could not already feel his magic depleting.

"I cannot explain everything right now Precious one, but once I am with you again, I promise you I will explain it all, but right now you must be the brave girl I know you are and go speak to your superiors."

Her eyes glistened with tears. "What if they don't listen?"

"They will, you just have to make them see that what you say is important as well." Loki told her.

She took a deep breath to steady herself and nodded. "OK, Loki"

He nodded. "I cannot hold this projection much longer but I will speak to you again I promise. Lady Mary" He said before the projection disappeared completely.

* * *

Mary broke down crying the second the projection dissolved. She could not believe that this was happening, her world was about to be invaded by Loki. Her childhood friend. The one who would sing her to sleep when her parents were unable to. The man who listened to her fears when she had been about to go through the change, the man who could make her laugh with a spell, a trick, a story or even with just the turn of a phrase. Her best friend, her guardian, her protector, the one whose relationship she prized more than any other, was being forced to go to war with her planet.

What horrors was he enduring that Loki was saying that he was being forced? That he couldn't just walk away?

For all she knew he was being tortured and she could do nothing to relieve his pain.

The thought scared her much more than the fear of going through the change, only this time Loki wasn't there to calm her down.

_Exactly he's not here, and you are no position to help him sitting down on the ground crying like a child, he gave you a job to do so go do it. _

She took a deep breath again to steady herself, she was right she couldn't waste valuable time whining like some little child. She had to go and reveal what she knew to the leaders, even if the chances of them believing her were low, especially if she was speaking to Medusa that woman could be stubborn when she wanted to be, and the woman never really liked the Trickster anyway.

She shook her head, focusing on that would not help her do what needed to be done.

She stood and moved to the window opening it up all the way letting the feel of the cold air blow over her for a moment before she stood on the sill crouched over for a moment before she jumped out the window and transformed into a majestic eagle and flew across the night sky.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it please review!  
**

**Yeah I turned her into a Mystique type character but... she can't exactly transform into anyone at will she can only transform into one form per species, but I also have her capable of taking on the physiology of aliens (including Asgardian, Frost Giant, Kree, Skrull etc etc.)  
**

**Next Chapter: Mary speaks to the royal family and Medusa shares her views on listening to the Trickster)**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting With Royalty

**Ready for Chapter 2? Here you go as I've explained back in Chapter 1 I know absolutely nothing about the Inhumans so I ask that if any of the Inhumans seem OOC that's why.  
**

**Edited A/N I merged chapter 3 with this chapter as I felt once again it worked better merged with this chapter, hope you like it! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting With Royalty**

Once she reached the home of Black Bolt she turned back into a human girl and stood in front of the two guards stood in front of the home of Black Bolt Standing on either side of the double sided doors. They stood at attention wearing all black from the chin down. Her heart both dropped and lifted when she found that the two Guards were Leroy and Moira. Leroy she hated Moira however had amazing telepathy and would know in an instant she was telling the truth.

"I have just been informed of an important matter regarding the safety of the entire world, I must speak to Black Bolt" She said. If there was anything she learned from Loki it was how to act with Authority even if you did not actually have it.

One of the guards broke formation by rolling her eyes. Mary felt a twitch of anger but kept it down it would not do well to transform into a wolf right now.

"Oh? And what information could you possibly have for our leader?" The guard on the right sneered at her. He had flaming red hair and bright green eyes, fitting considering he was a pyrokinetic.

She ground her teeth. Leroy had always been antagonistic toward her.

"I speak the truth, Loki himself believes that the entire world is in danger and has enlisted our help."

The blond female guard turned her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at Mary. Mary took a deep breath and allowed the intrusion putting up as little resistance to the feel of Moira in her mind as possible.

Leroy however rolled her eyes. "How would that prince know anything about the dangers that would come to earth?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "He is not on Asgard now, bring me in to see the King and Queen and I will explain everything there."

Leroy smiled coldly. "And why should we believe you?"

Moira spoke up by then her analysis into Mary's mind complete, "She speaks the truth Leroy, let her pass, I shall take her to the King and Queen Myself"

Mary smiled condescendingly at Leroy before ascending the stairs and Moira opened the doors and allowed her through.

Moira opened the door to the palace and allowed her through. They walked in silence for a long time before Moira finally spoke.

"You truly believe him don't you?" Moira said.

Mary sighed she had expected this. "Can we really risk not to?" She said. "He said the world, Moira"

Moira nodded "I know"

She shook her head. "You saw him in my mind, he looked... sad, fearful, and angry."

Moira nodded but she still looked unsure. "You know I don't trust him Mary"

Mary sighed putting her hand to face. "I know, I know and you have every reason not to." _But he's my friend, and he has never lied to me... well not about anything important, he wouldn't lie about this._

Moira smiled put an arm around her. "But I always trusted your judgment, if you say he wouldn't lie about something like this I trust you."

Mary smiled "Thanks Moira."

"Let's go speak to the King and Queen" Moira said and together they walked to the main office.

Moira entered leaving the door open first she bowed deeply. "My King and Queen, Mary the shape shifter has received a warning from the Asgardian, she says it is imperative she speaks to you immediately" Mary heard from inside.

There was silence on the inside for a few moments before the Queen spoke again. "Very well we shall hear her words first, before we make a decision." The sound of her voice made it sound as though her mind was already made up though

Now comes the hard part Mary thought. Medusa the queen could be hard to persuade even with a telepath right beside her and she had never truly liked Loki anyway.

Mary took a deep breath and stepped through the door. Staring at the King and Queen unflinchingly she told them everything she had been told.

"A being named Thanos is forcing the Asgardian Loki into raging war on earth" She spoke. "He has asked us for our help" She stopped speaking for a moment allowing it to sink in.

Medusa and Black Bolt looked at each other for a moment before Medusa turned to glare at Mary her flaming hair flying in all directions though no wind was blowing. "Why should we concern ourselves with the problems of the humans?" She asked glaring coldly at Mary. "We are protected here from harm as are all the Inhuman cities, should war be raged we shall be unharmed. Besides we have ways of escaping should this Thanos find his way around our defenses and attack our home."

Mary sighed. "We were all humans before we were transformed, and we are not even sure if we here in Atillon or the other Inhuman cities are the only Inhumans that exist, would you allow for other potentials to be killed?"

Medusa glared at the young girl, Mary could feel the fear eating at her body begging to transform into another form one stronger and more capable of defending herself, like a wolf or an Asgardian.

She could feel the change take place her muscles becoming only slightly more defined as her body changed to match that of an Asgardian though her outward appearance stayed the same.

Moira looked at her in shock but Mary paid her no mind, Moira knew she couldn't control the change when she was scared, and Asgardian was the safest option.

_I'm tense Moira I have no plans to attack calm down_

Moira just looked away but Mary knew she understood. When an Inhuman was afraid any control they had over their power tended to dissipate even if the person with the power had been mastering control for several years.

Medusa's hair stilled as she thought of that whatever she believed of regular humans she could not in good conscience say that some of those humans did not have the potential to become something more and while she did not care for humans she could not risk the murder of her own people. She and Balck Bolt turned to stare at each other in silent communication as they debated of what to be done.

Mary refused to smile but she felt the fear dissipate and with that her body transformed back into that of a human "Besides Thanos looking for the destruction of our world, and not just this world but every world we could potentially call our own, If we allow Thanos to get his hands on this Tessaract he will destroy the entire universe."

"According to speculation, by Loki, and how do we even know that what he says is true?" Medusa asked having gotten back her momentum and eyebrow raised. Black Bolt had not said anything (actually could not say anything given his ability to destroy with a single sound from his mouth) Still Mary had the distinct feeling that he was taking this a lot more seriously than Medusa currently was.

"With all due respect My Queen and My King, should we really take that chance? If this is some joke Loki is playing on us we will know immediately, Moira is a gifted telepath, capable of detecting even the most hidden of thoughts, if this is a trick she will know when he arrives on earth. Even more than that Loki would never lie about something such as this, and he has never lied to me."

Medusa looked as though she had the perfect retort to that but Black Bolt put a hand on her arm. Medusa turned around, and immediately Mary could tell that they were communicating using their own type of sign language that no one but those two (And Loki, who she was pretty sure could master anything given incentive.) could understand.

At the end of the royals discussion Medusa sighed and turned "Very well we shall lend the Asgardian Prince our Help, what would he have us do."

Mary closed her eyes and sighed. "The connection died before he could reveal what needed to be done, though I believe he may attempt contact again"

Medusa and Black Bolt stared at each other for a moment before Medusa turned once more. "Very well we shall await for him to attempt contact again, however if this is a trick I will not be pleased, Shapeshifter. Understood?"

Mary nodded once before Moira led her out of the room.

* * *

"That went well" Mary sighed. "Honestly I did not think they would even hear me out."

Moira shook her head. "You have more of a voice then you believe, Do you honestly think that your relationship with the Asgardian Trickster has not gone unnoticed? He was practically your Guide after Terrigensis."

Mary looked at Moira confused. "What does that have to do with anything? and no he wasn't, my transitioner was an Inhuman just like yours just like the rest of us."

Moira sighed "Yeah officially, but you have to admit you learned more from Loki than you did from Vera, Forgetting all that He still cared for you and do you honestly think that you haven't inherited anything from the Asgardian who cared for you? Your very presence demands attention just like his. The way you hold yourself, the way you walk, even the way you spoke to the king and queen just now... it was all demanding of attention, just as Loki's is."

Mary just shook her head. "I'm just Mary" She said. "The daughter of the heads of Security yes, but I'm nothing special."

Moira put a hand on Mary's shoulder. "Loki does not seem to think so, and neither do I."

Mary said nothing as they reached the doors leading outside, and Moira did not have to look inside Mary's mind to know that Mary did not believe her. Mary said goodbye to her friend and left leaving Moira to her post. Leroy smirked at her mockingly and Mary just flipped him off before transforming into an eagle and flying home.

She flew home tired knowing beyond a doubt both her parents would be contacting her early the next morning demanding more information as they received word from the King and Queen that Loki had contacting her for help. She would not contact them now, since she had all but cut off ties with them when she was 18 years old and had moved out.

She reached the window of her bedroom and prepared herself for bed it was early only around 8:00 at night but the events of the past hour had just completely drained her.

So slowly she stripped her clothes and clothed herself in a dark green nightgown before pulling back the covers and getting into her bed and closing her eyes, praying that tomorrow would be a better day (and that this had hopefully been a very bad dream.

**A/N Hope you liked it! **

**This chapter (actually all chapters) are unbetta'd so if you see any mistakes please leave them in a review or PM me to let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3 Mary's 6th Birthday

**A/N The next chapter hope you liked it! As promised some insight into Loki and Mary's Past... Hope you like it!**

* * *

On another planet several million miles away sat Loki. His hands chained to the wall blood pouring down his face yet despite the seeming pain he was he smiled Mary was still the same little girl he had known almost 2 decades ago.

**19 years ago**

"Stay still Mary!" Her mother sighed as she attempted to zip up the dress that the little six year old girl had insisted on wearing. Zipping it up was proving difficult as the girl seemed to be shaking with excitement.

"I can't help it, I'm so excited Momma" She said finally stilling giving her mother enough time to zip up the dress and tie the ribbon around her waist.

"I know sweetie" Her mother said putting her hand on her shoulders. "But remember he is a prince so he might not be able to come today."

Mary shook her head. "He promised Momma, he will come."

Her mother Isabelle smiled and sighed, "Try to have fun even if doesn't come ok?"

Mary turned around her eyebrow raised "Has he ever broken a promise to you?" She asked with more wisdom she should have had.

The mother sighed "He's never made one with me little one." She said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"They why don't you trust him?"

Momma sighed once more. "I do, but we haven't seen him in 3 months, it's quite possible he's forgotten."

Mary shook her head. "He has a good memory" She said.

"Just have fun today ok?" Her mother repeated.

Mary nodded and left the room to wait for her guests her mother following close behind her.

Over the next half hour people came first her grandparents, her aunts, her uncles, her cousins, her best friend Moira. they all came and wished her a happy birthday.

But Loki did not come. Mary refused to be sad Loki would come he had promised he would come. So to occupy her time she played with Moira, and pulled pranks on her annoying cousin John.

She spent an hour playing with Moira and her cousins while simultaneously keeping an ear out for the waiting for it to open.

Moira noticed she had always been good a reading people. "He'll come Mary" She said.

Mary glared at her with as much force as a 6 year old could. "I know he will, he promised Moira."

Moira's eyes widened "I'm sorry you look worried."

Mary's eyes widened and she looked down at the cards in her hand, they were playing go fish. "I'm sorry" She whispered.

Moira smiled "You miss him don'tchya?"

Mary wrinkled her nose and nodded before effectively changing the subject. "You have any Kings?"

Moira smiled "Go Fish Mary"

After another half hour of play her mother called everyone to the table to which everyone stopped mingling and playing and she headed to the head of the table and left the seat to the right free. While her parents sat on her left.

Many people argued especially John who now wanted the seat now that he couldn't have.

"Loki's not even here Mary" He sneered at her.

"He will be" Mary argued "And he will want a seat when he does."

"Why does he need that one?" John argued "He could have another one."

Mary pulled herself "Because I say so,"

JOhn scoffed having figured out the reason "Who says he'll want to sit beside a baby like you?"

"John!" His mother scolded. "Apologize!"

But John wasn't done. "In fact I bet that's the reason he hasn't been by in the past 3 months, he's realized your nothing but a little baby, not even worth his time"

Her eyes widened "That's not true!" She said.

"Leave her alone" Moira told John before turning to Mary. "Don't listen to him"

"She's not worth his time" John sang. "She's ugly, and stupid why would he put up with her?"

Tears started to come down her face as her family just stood and watched. "Shut up!" She said.

"It's just the truth" John said. "It's time she learned it."

Mary had just been about to retaliate by hitting the boy as hard as she could across the face when the door bell rang.

Mary didn't even think she ran as far as she could to the door and wrenched it open before anyone could say anything. Her eyes widening when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

There wearing Terran clothes his hair as black as night eyes as green as emeralds. He smiled down at her.

"Hello Lady Mary," He said.

Her face broke into a huge grin. "LOKI!" She screamed jumping into his arms.

He laughed as her wrapped his arms around her small form. "I've missed you to My Lady."

"Your late" She whispered in his ear.

"I know, many things came up last minute that I couldn't get away from. My father and mother chose the exact moment I was leaving to have a meeting with Vanaheim delegates, I only just got away."

She smiled and pulled away "I'm just glad you're here" She said.

Her mother chose that moment to speak. "Are you going to invite him in Mary? Or am I to serve him at the doorway?"

Mary stared at Loki and tilted her head. "Come in, we are about to have dinner" She said with practiced eloquance.

Loki smiled and stepped through the door still holding onto Mary with one hand he used the other to wave his hand the door closing behind him.

He put the little girl down and Mary grabbed his hand leading him to the seat she designated for him she smiled smugly at John who just scowled back at her.

Dinner past quickly with the drama of the last five minutes completely forgotten as Mary talked and laughed with her guests. Though the person she spoke with the most was of course Loki.

She didn't ask him the most burning question much preferring to ask it when John (who she happily noted had decided to sit beside his mother and was currently moping) was out of earshot.

So instead she told him of her school, her classes, of what had occurred during his absence. Occasionally she would become afraid that she was boring him but he would just continuing staring with the same enraptured gaze and she knew she could continue.

Finally out of things to say she let him speak. "What's happened with you?"

Loki shrugged "Nothing of interest, just many boring delegations that I could not get out of, honestly if were tell you of them you would fall asleep in your chair."

"Hmm, perhaps you can tell them to her tonight" her Mother said beside her mother Father laughed.

"Perhaps, if it is alright with you Isabelle" He said calling Mary's mother by her first name.

Her mother just smiled "I did suggest it didn't I?"

Mary clapped "Yay."

The other grownups at the table laughed. Mary ducked her head down; her face reddening with embarrassment.

Suddenly his lips were at her ear. "Don't be embarrassed My Lady." He whispered in my ear. "Your reaction just amused them."

She straightened her back. "When are we having cake?" She asked.

"How about you finish your dinner." Isabelle said "You haven't touched your vegetables."

She scrunched her nose at the vegetables on her plate, the steak she had eaten in pretty much five seconds (Loki had just stared at her both amused and slightly disgusted.) But she had never liked broccoli or celery which was the some total of vegetables on her plate. She could have argued that she had asked for carrots but after the near misfire with John she really did not want to start another fight at the dinner table so she started to eat her vegetables as quickly as she could downing it with water.

"Yuck, they tasted terrible." She said once she was done. "Can I have cake now?"

Isabelle looked around the table everyone seemed to be done so she nodded "I shall go light the candles." She said getting up from the table collecting the dishes by waving her hands and every plate flew past her into the sink in the kitchen. Before she herself left to light the candles on the cake.

After Cake came the presents.

Among the presents she received a sketchbook from Moira, an encyclopedia from her parents, various pieces from her aunts and uncles, but it was Loki who actually made her cry.

For her he had made her a mirror with a golden frame on the it seemed to be elegantly carved, on top of the mirror was a golden snake.

"It's a communication piece" Loki explained "If you ever want to talk to me just say my name and we'll be able to talk"

Her eyes widened her eyes filling with tears. Every single doubt John had given her shattered to the ground.

Loki's frowned in anticipation "Do you not like it?" He asked misunderstanding the tears about to roll down Mary's face.

Carefully she put the mirror down on the table so that it would not break before attacking with a hug. Loki's eyes widened at the reaction.

"Thank you" She cried. "Thank you so much."

Loki smiled "I'm glad you liked it."

Everyone smiled at the reactions of the two people.

* * *

At the end of the day Mary stood at the doorway as she said goodbye to everyone resisting the urge to punch John in the face when he said goodbye instead opting for a smug smile as they shook hands.

Moira glared at Johns retreating figure. "He's mean" Was all she said.

Mary cracked a smile. "Yeah" Was all she said.

Moira gave her friend a huge hug. "I'll see you in school tomorrow" Mary nodded happily. "Bye bye Moira." She said and with that the final guest walked out the door and she closed the door behind her.

She yawned when the door closed and leaned against.

Her mother noticed "You should get to bed."

"I'm not tired" She said her eyes drooping lower.

"Then why are you yawning?" Loki asked.

"Go to bed sweetie" He father ordered.

Mary pouted "I don't want to."

Loki knelt down in front of her. "That is unfortunate, I was going to tell you a story if you went to bed on time but if you don't want me too than..."

Mary's eyes widened and did not even bother to say anything instead just running as fast as she could up the stairs, before running back downstairs to grab the mirror had given her the running up the stairs to her own room the door slamming closed.

Loki chuckled. "She is so easy."

Isabelle sighed "You came at the perfect time." She said.

Loki cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

The father spoke up. "Her cousin John was being relentlessly cruel, Mary was about ten seconds away from killing him had you not come when you did."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Mary did? She is the most gentle girl I know."

Her mother nodded "She is also fiercely protective of her relationship with you, she loves you Loki, and John hurt her deeply by attacking that."

Loki looked toward the stairs. "I didn't know our relationship was so important to her."

"It is, Loki" Isabelle said. "It really is."

Mary called down. "I'm ready Loki" She called down to him.

Loki looked to Mary's parents "I better go see what My Lady wants."

Isabelle nodded "I want her to sleep Loki, nothing to exciting."

"Your trust in me is astounding Isabelle" Loki mocked as he disappeared from the living room appearing in front of Mary's room he knocked on the door.

"Come in" She said.

Loki opened the door and smiled at the little girl. "Hey Mary"

She smiled. "Can you tell me the story where Thor had to dress like a girl?" She asked.

Loki shook his head as a smile appeared on his face. Really her amusement at Thors humiliation should not have made him so happy, and yet it always brought a smile to his face.

"Your mother told me, you nearly attacked John today"

her eyes widened and she looked down at her green sheets. "He was making fun of me"

"I heard" Loki said. "Was that all it was?"

Tears came to her eyes as she shook her head.

"Tell me what happened"

She shook her head "It's silly, and he was being stupid."

"You were three seconds from attacking him it's important"

She signed "He said … that you didn't... care for me anymore, that you couldn't care for someone as stupid and ugly as me, and that that's why you were late for my birthday party."

Loki's eyes widened. "Oh Dear Lady you know that's not true right?"

She looked to her bedside table where she had put the mirror. "Yeah now I do."

He smiled down at the little girl and kissed her forehead. "You could never turn me away no matter what anyone says."

She smiled happily. "OK Loki" She said lying down on the bed. "Can you tell me the story now?"

He smiled and pretended to think about it "Didn't I tell your mother I would tell you a story about the boring delegations I had to attend?"

Mary's eyes widened. "Loki! That was a joke!"

"Was it?" Loki said raising an eyebrow, "Because when I was coming upstairs she said to tell you a story that would put you to sleep!"

She pouted "Please? I really want the Bride Story" She said batting her eyelashes giving him the best puppy dog look she could.

Loki sighed feigning annoyance. "Very well"

She clapped her hands "Can you do the magic as well?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't push it Mary"

She closed her mouth at the use of her name she nodded and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Ok" She said.

Loki started "It all started early in the morning when Thor came to me begging for my help..."

As he spoke and weaved the tale of the occasion Mary's eyes started to droop though she tried hard to stay awake to hear the rest of the story (Though she herself had heard the story multiple times.) But alas sleep took her and she succumbed to the land of dreams.

Loki of course noticed immediately and stopped in the middle of the story he smiled down at the girl stood and walked out the door. "Sweet Dreams My Lady Mary," He said as he closed the door.

* * *

**So was it good? bad? terrible? Did it make you want to kill me slowly with Mjlornir? **

**Whatever your reaction please leave a review**


End file.
